


The Hands’ Letters

by kitkatkaylie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Humour, King Renly, M/M, Robb Stark is King in the North, political SANSA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Hand to the King in the North, Sansa Stark is exasperated with her brother’s inability to realise his feelings for the Lord Commander of his Kingsguard.Through a series of letters she plots with Margaery Tyrell, Hand to King Renly, on how best to get her brother with his love.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

Lady Margaery Tyrell, Hand to King Renly;

I hope this letter finds you well, the snows are finally receding and first spring flowers starting to bloom here in the North which is a breath of fresh air for us all.

As per our trade deal, the first timber should soon be arriving by ship. We estimate it will arrive a week after this raven. 

Sansa Stark, Hand to King Robb.

* * *

Princess Sansa of House Stark, Hand to King Robb,

It was a pleasure to receive your letter, and I am pleased to here that the flowers are starting to bloom in the North. The flowers have been blooming here for a while, with none quite so bright as the blooms my brother does gift to the King.

The timber arrived as promised, and is of excellent quality. It will be a great aid in restoring those buildings destroyed by the Lannisters. 

We have sent the foodstuff and seeds as discussed, they should be arriving in White Harbour soon, along with a gift for you from my own hand. A full crate of lemons, just for the fairest rose in the North, for I recall they were your favourite.

Margaery Tyrell, Hand to King Renly.

* * *

Lady Margaery Tyrell,

I thank you for the lemons, they were a treat indeed! A gift of my own shall soon find you, I do hope the shawl will keep you warm in the brisk spring air. I recall your disdain for covering your shoulders, but hope that an object crafted by mine own hands might tempt you.

The foodstuffs were appreciated indeed, with lord and smallfolk alike savouring the freshness and abundance after winter rations.

The apples in particular were most appreciated by my brother, although I do believe it was more for the enjoyment on his Lord Commander’s face than for the flavour. They remain as obtuse to each other as ever though unfortunately.

Sansa.

* * *

Princess Sansa,

I am so pleased you enjoyed the lemons! And the shawl you sent is just gorgeous! The roses are so delicate, and I do so adore the way the vines curl into towers, stags and wolves. I shall wear it often, and when the ladies of court gasp over it then I shall rub it in their faces that a princess and the most beautiful lady in Westeros made it for me. 

As for your brother situation, might I suggest losing the key to a cupboard for some time? The dark and close quarters might work wonders for them.

Margaery. 

* * *

Margaery,

I tried your suggestion, unfortunately my brother chose to break down the door to the cupboard rather than face his feelings. I am unsure whether his brand of stubbornness is that of a king, or an older brother. 

I must think of some other method, perhaps Greywind might be able to help me. They are so oblivious that even the direwolves are pained by it.

Sansa.

* * *

Sansa,

It is a shame that the cupboard did not work, but then your brother is much stronger than my own was when I tried this on him. Loras tried to break down the door but merely bruised himself instead, while His Grace broke his nose.

I am not ashamed to say that I laughed when I let them out. 

When Garlan was mooning over Leonette we sent him out for a picnic with her, the beautiful scenery and time together did wonders. Perhaps that is a strategy to try next?

The very last of the winter winds have left us, here in Kings Landing, and I am thankful for it. It is nice to not need thick furs to when I step outside. 

His Grace is thinking of throwing a grand tourney to celebrate the spring, and a delegation from the Northern Kingdoms would be most welcome indeed, a chance to test Northern steel against Southern chivalry perhaps?

Margaery.

* * *

Margaery,

A tourney sounds wonderful! I shall endeavour to encourage Robb to attend, for it will be good for relations between our kingdoms, and in truth I wish to have someone to commiserate with over his obliviousness for his feelings for Theon.

I shall try to find them time together, some time away from the pressures of court shall undoubtedly be good for them both.

Sansa.

* * *

Sansa,

It will be lovely to see you again, it has been too long since I could look upon your darling face. Please let me know how many will be in your delegation, so I can prepare the appropriate number of rooms.

Perhaps on the picnic you should ensure there is some of that arbour gold I sent you packed, I know very little that can encourage relaxation as much as a good wine can. 

Margaery.

* * *

Margaery, 

There will be ten of us in the official delegation, along with near a hundred guards and twenty attendants. If you can find space for us all then I will be most grateful. 

I sent Robb and Theon out on a day to themselves, with wine and food aplenty. It did not go well.

They drank far too much far too quickly and returned limping after the great Young Wolf stepped in a rabbit hole and twisted his ankle. Why are boys so stupid?

I miss you too,

Sansa.

* * *

Margaery,

It was so good to see you again, we must surely come up with some excuse to meet again soon. An official letter of thanks from Robb should arrive later this week, along with the silverwork we discussed. 

Our trip home was fine, it stormed one night but we were able to stop at an inn. Much to my delight my brother insisted on sharing with Theon, although whether that was due to the unfamiliar surroundings or due to affection I am not sure.

Sansa.

* * *

Sansa,

Mayhaps your brother wished to kill two birds with one stone by sharing a room at the inn? It is the sort of thing that Loras and Renly might do after all.

Have you thought of any other ways to make your brother understand? For while the look on his face when Loras offered Theon a rose was delightful, I do not think it was quite the jealousy we had expected.

The silverwork was delightful! And has attracted a great deal of attention from a number of the ladies at court, you should be warned that a host of orders are likely to soon flood the North.

Margaery.

* * *

Margaery,

Please excuse the messiness of my handwriting, for I am writing this in great annoyance! My brother has been playing me for a fool! He is a bastard of the highest order and it is only the disappointment that would surely be on my mother’s face that keeps me from stabbing him. 

All this time my shit of a brother has been in a relationship with Theon! He has been laughing at me and my attempts to aid him in discovering his true feelings for apparently they have been together since they were boys! 

My vengeance shall be swift.

Sansa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robb’s point of view of the previous chapter!

Being King could be quite boring at times, especially when they were at peace. It seemed like all he did was paperwork and sort out petty squabbles between lords.

Sansa was a great help in dealing with them, she did not mind the monotony of day to day business and had a way of charming the lords into doing as she wished. It was rather incredible to behold, almost as incredible as the fact she had not yet cottoned on to his relationship with Theon.

His little sister thought she was subtle, and Robb was loathe to tell her otherwise. It was nice to see her having fun, trying to force he and Theon together. Almost as nice as the smile on her face when she received a letter from Margaery Tyrell.

Robb was unsure whether he approved of the blossoming relationship between them, but Theon thought her blushes over the beautiful Tyrell were sweet. And Robb could far to easily be persuaded to Theon’s point of view. He was right though, Margaery Tyrell was a bad influence on Sansa.

The first confirmation he got was on a rainy day at the start of spring, no one wanted to step outside in the rain so the whole castle was restless. 

“Robb I need your help with something.” Sansa swept up to him with an imperious expression that meant he would obey her if he knew what was good for him, even if he was the King.

“Of course, sweet sister, how can I refuse when you asked so nicely?” 

Sansa shot him the most unimpressed look he had ever seen, and grabbed his sleeve to start dragging him after her.

Robb could have easily broken her hold, only he did not want to, it had taken long enough for her to stop flinching in his presence, he would not have her fear him again. 

Sansa led him to a storage room near the family quarters, one with shelves just high enough she could not reach. He was just starting to believe she had a genuine need for him, when the door slammed and locked as soon as he had entered.

“She got you too then?” Theon’s voice called out drily from the corner, “Do we think she’s annoyed with us or is trying to match make?”

Robb listened for the sound of his sister’s footsteps leaving before he moved closer to his lover, aided only by the light which crept under the door.

“Matchmaking, she had a letter from Margaery Tyrell earlier.”

Theon reaches out and curled a hand into Robb’s curls.

“Well,” He breathed, “We wouldn’t want to have her efforts go to waste?”

Robb did not get a chance to respond before Theon’s lips were pressed against his own, his clever tongue darting out to trace them and ask for entry.

Robb moaned into the kiss, his own hands moving to cradle Theon’s head. And as their kiss deepened, so too did their arousal, until they were staggering around the tiny room trying to find a flat surface.

Robb slammed Theon against the door, and with a quick stop for a breath, moved to devour him once more. The door creaked ominously, but Robb paid it no mind, it was an ancient castle and there was often some noise from doors or windows. 

Besides he was far too interested in the time alone with Theon to pay attention to a door of all things.

It was a mistake.

No sooner had he managed to unlace Theon’s breeches enough to slip his hand inside them, did the door break behind them, sending them both crashing to the floor of the corridor and blinking in the bright light of the torches. 

Theon groaned beneath him, a pained groan instead of a pleasured one, and Robb wrote off the attempt as a lost cause. 

No matter, Sansa was sure to attempt another go at matchmaking.

* * *

  
Spring had definitely settled in to stay and Winterfell was all abuzz with preparations to attend King Renly’s tournament when Sansa’s next attempt occurred. 

It was a bright day, one with a touch of warmth in the air, one where it seemed a shame to be stuck indoors completing paperwork.

He was pleased then, when Sansa licked him out of his own office and informed him that he would be taking the day off to go riding. It was obvious was another of her plots, when she decreed that Theon was surely enough of a guard for him and when the saddle bags were bulging with food and drink. Robb did not care though, not when it would let him enjoy the sunshine and warmth.

It was more than a little pleasant to ride in the dappled shade of the Wolfswood, Theon by his side, trading jokes and innuendo. 

They chose to stop in a little clearing, one filled with the sweet scent of daffodils and bright sunlight. It was one they had used to stop in when Father had taken them and Jon out hunting. Greywind happily darted off when they were in the woods, eager to do some hunting of his own. Robb knew he would not stray too far and so did not worry, besides it was not like there was much in the woods which would be able to take down a full grown direwolf. 

They tied their horses’ reins to the same low hanging branch that they had always used, and spread the saddle blanket on the soft grass before placing the large amount of food and drink upon it.

“Sansa packed us Arbour gold!” Theon called out with a grin, “How long can we keep her from finding out about our relationship do you think? Any sneaking will be more than worth it if she keeps providing us with this fine a wine!” 

Robb rolled his eyes, and tore a chunk off the fine white loaf to throw at him, he did not particularly want to have to hide their relationship, not even for wine.

Theon caught the chunk and bit into it with relish, washing it down with a hearty glug of the wine.

They shared the two bottles and food between them, eating until full and drinking until the world was a little fuzzy at the edges. It was nice to be able to just relax and know that all the business of running a kingdom was being done for him for a day.

Theon lay himself down on the blanket and twisted so he was propped up on one elbow. 

“We have the whole woods to ourselves, Stark.” He said in what was probably supposed to be an alluring voice, “Shall we see if we can scare the birds?”

Robb rolled so he was facing him and reached out a hand to cup his cheek, “I’m sure the sight of your face is enough to do that already. We can see if we can scare the squirrels though, maybe make Greywind’s hunting a little easier?”

Outrage crossed Theon’s face at his insult and he pouted, “Well I don’t know if I want to anymore. Seeing as you so grievously insulted me.”

“Like that’s enough to stop you.” Robb scoffed.

Theon pouted for a moment longer before reaching out to Robb in turn and pulling him into a deep kiss.a kiss that only deepened as they curled near to each other, running hands over clothes and slipping under to touch bare skin.

A kiss that would likely have evolved into something requiring rather less clothing had the amount of wine they had drunk not taken that moment to have its presence known.

“Fuck.” Robb pulled away, “Give me five minutes and then we can continue this.”

There was a brief moment of confusion on Theon’s face before he smirked knowingly. “Five minutes then Stark. I’ll be waiting.”

Robb headed off into the woods, looking for somewhere within shouting distance which would still afford him some privacy. 

He had just found what seemed to be the perfect spot when his foot crashed down a hole. 

“Fuck.” Robb cursed as he heard a crack from his ankle and pain shot up his leg, “Theon!”

There was a crashing sound as Theon rushed through the undergrowth to his side, sword in hand and a frantic expression on his face.

A frantic expression that soon turned to loud laughter when he saw that Robb’s foe was not a bandit or enemy soldier as he had feared, but instead the entrance to a rabbit warren.

“The great King in the North, the Young Wolf who had caused Tywin Lannister to fear, defeated by a bunny!” Theon laughed, his hands clutched at his stomach in an attempt to breathe.

Robb pouted. 

“Stop laughing and help me you idiot.” He commanded, “Else you can sleep in your own chamber tonight.”

Theon stopped laughing at the threat and looked at him pityingly, “If that ankle of yours is broken then you’ll be sleeping alone anyway. I’m not having the Maester ogle me when he’s checking on you.”

“Yeah because Maester Luwin obviously wants nothing more than to ogle you Theon.” Robb winced as he moved his foot, “Now come and help me.”

“I’m pleased to know you finally recognise Maester Luwin’s attraction to me Stark.” Theon grinned, “Now try not to scream.”

Theon grabbed him under the arms and yanked him up out of the hole. Robb had to bit his cheek to prevent more than a pained grunt escaping him for the movement jarred his ankle once more causing intense pain to shoot up his leg.

“That’s definitely broken.” Theon prodded his swollen ankle with a surprisingly soft touch, “I’m going to have to help you back to the horses.”

Robb threw his head back and glared up at the trees, he would never here the end of this from his siblings. A twinge from his bladder just made the whole situation worse. 

“Theon?”

“Yes Your Grace?” Theon smirked fondly at him.

Robb sighed, “I still need to piss.”

* * *

The South was unbearably hot. Robb hated it, it was hot and smelly and the people all stared at him like he was some kind of oddity.

Naturally Theon loved it.

Theon adored the scant clothing, the heat, the way that wine seemed to be everywhere. It was everything that Theon loved all in one place.

Sansa too seemed happy there, although Robb was sure it had little to do with the weather and more to do with the presence of Margaery Tyrell. Her dresses, while still Northern in style had become lighter in colour with more flowers around the hem, and a smile was often upon her face.

Robb was pleased to see that she was happy, but still sent Greywind to shadow her everywhere. His wolf would act as a bodyguard as well as a presence to remind Sansa that she was no longer with the Lannisters.

If Robb was going to be completely honest the only part of the whole trip which he liked, other than seeing Theon and Sansa happy, was that Renly had given Theon and he a room to share without comment. And at the very least the tourney would be entertaining to watch, if only to laugh at the ostentatious displays of the southerners.

“King Robb.”

“King Renly.”

They inclined their heads to one another, a picture of courtesy and friendship between their kingdoms to all who watched them.

“Is Ser Loras riding today?” Robb asked genially, unable to spot the Lord Commander of the Southern Kingsguard in the royal box.

“Yes, Loras never could resist the urge to show off at an event like this.” Renly sighed, “And it is so lovely to watch him crush his competition. Is Lord Theon competing as well?”

Robb had to stifle a laugh at the thought of Theon competing in the lists of a tourney, “No, he can’t joust I’m afraid, but he is going to compete in the archery contest, it isn’t as high profile but is what he excels at.”

Renly nodded, “Loras shall be disappointed at losing the chance to compete with him for the winner’s wreath. It will be interesting to see who gets crowned Queen of Love and Beauty with both Lady Margaery and the Princess Sansa in attendance though, I hope no one will be insulted.”

Robb had not thought of that tradition, had not thought that his sister might be crowned with the same accolade their Aunt was. His fist clenched before he could stop it and an understanding expression overtook Renly’s face.

“No matter who is picked, I am sure that nothing like the Tourney at Harrenhal will happen here. If you would like I can discreetly order my men to pick Margaery over your sister to prevent any comparisons.” Renly’s voice was low and earnest and Robb almost thought about taking him up on such an offer, but one glance at the happiness on Sansa’s features had him refraining.

It had oft been a dream of hers to be crowned as such, and he would not remove the chance for her.

“No,” He replied just as lowly, shaking his head, “It is a kind offer but will not be necessary. Provided of course that should any abductions take place I will have your aid in recovering her.”

Renly’s lips quirked into a sad half smile, “Of course. Not that I think you would need my help, my Hand would commandeer my armies to rescue the princess before I could speak a single word. I have been reliably informed that she always wanted to play the hero as a child, relegating her brothers to the damsel role.”

Robb could see that, how often had Arya demanded the chance to be the hero after all? 

“Thank you, Your Grace. It is perhaps a silly thing to worry about, but my family has not had the best of luck with tourneys.”

Theon entered the stand, his hair hanging loosely and his armour swapped for the leathers Robb knew he preferred to shoot in. 

“Your Graces.” Theon bowed to them both, “Their Ladies, the Hands, have asked me to tell you that the tourney is just awaiting your word to begin.”

They both stood at that and stride forwards until they could easily be seen by all, the sun glinting off the gold of Renly’s crown in a way that it did not on the iron of Robb’s.

“My lords! My ladies! Honoured guests!” Renly called out with the charisma that had won him the crown easily apparent in his voice, “Today we have gathered to celebrate the return of the Spring, together we have gathered to celebrate the friendship between the Northern and Southern Kingdoms of Westeros! Let the celebrations begin!”

A loud cheer erupted from the crowd, and Robb could see the approving nod Sansa shot him from the box she shared with Margaery across from them. He relaxed at the sight, glad his politically minded sister approved of the message they were sending. 

“That was well done, my Lord.” Robb said softly once they had sat back down.

Renly smiled, “Crowds can be easy to control, given the right words.”

“Sansa is the politician in the family, not me. Give me a sword over a quill any day.”

“Yes, King Robb has a great fondness for swords.” Theon grinned, “His distaste for the softer things is well known.”

Robb could feel heat start to rise in his cheeks, and distracted himself from thinking of Theon’s words by calling his lover forwards instead. 

“You cannot shoot well with your hair like that.” He scolded gently, “Do you not have something with which to tie it back?”

Theon shook his head, “My leather tie snapped, and I was hardly going to ask Sansa if I could borrow a ribbon.”

Robb rolled his eyes and reached into a pocket, he had known Theon would do something like this and if he had not, well he wished to honour at least one small romantic tradition of a tourney. He pulled out a ribbon, grey and white in colour, one he had stolen from Sansa’s sewing long before they had set out from Winterfell.

“Here,” He said, holding it out, “Use this.”

Theon took it with soft eyes and tied his hair back, the soft Stark grey resting prettily upon his black locks.

“Thank you Robb.” He said, and for the briefest of moments squeezed Robb’s hand.

Had they not been in public then Theon likely would have kissed him, but they were still trying to be as discreet as they could while South despite the majority of Northerners already knowing about them.

“Loras ties my ribbon around the hilt of his blade.” Renly said conversationally once Theon had left, “Most believe it to be Shireen’s and so do not comment.”

There was a moment of complete understanding which passed between them, of the problems of being king and the joys of loving their Lord Commanders. It was a nice feeling, this understanding, and for the first time since the crown was placed upon his head, a sensation of loneliness Robb had not realised he had was abated.

“Princess Sansa does not know you and Lord Theon are together, does she?”

Renly gestured to the giggling and whispering ladies opposite them.

Robb shook his head, “Not yet, no. My half brother and I have a bet on how long it will take her to realise.”

Renly smiled, “I shall not interfere then and ruin her and Margaery’s fun. I do believe that the two of them plan to use Loras next in their schemes. It should prove to be rather entertaining at least.”

Robb grimaced, remembering the broken ankle and broken door, “For you maybe.” 

* * *

Robb was so very pleased to be back in Winterfell, back in his own home and room again, back in his own bed again. 

Theon seemed pleased by it as well, if the way he had eagerly started to strip Robb as soon as they entered the room was any indicator. If that wasn’t enough the marks he sucked into Robb’s neck were certainly indication enough.

“I’ve missed this,” Theon panted, “I’vemissed you.”

Robb laughed, “We’ve spent nearly every minute together for the last few months, I’d have thought you’d be sick of me.”

“Yeah but I couldn’t do any of this to you on the road.” Theon sucked another mark onto Robb’s neck, “And as pretty as the Red Keep was, it wasn’t the same as being at home.”

A warm feeling filled Robb’s stomach every time he heard Theon refer to Winterfell as home. 

They fell onto the furs of the bed, most of their clothes scattered on the floor and their hands eagerly remapping bodies they knew so well. 

Just as Theon’s hand clasped around the part of Robb that he most wanted him to touch a knock sounded on the door.

They froze, as if hoping that whoever it was would just leave.

The knock sounded again and the handle started to turn, a movement that made Robb jump up and call out in a strangled tone for whoever it was to wait.

“Don’t be ridiculous Robb, it’s two in the afternoon, it’s not like you’re naked...” Sansa trailed off as the door opened fully and she looked up from the scroll on her hands. 

Robb flushed as red as she did and grabbed Theon’s tunic from its position by his feet to cover himself.

“What.” Sansa said flatly.

“I’m sure you don’t need us to explain?” Theon lounged shamelessly on the bed, “Especially considering what I walked in on in Kings Landing?”

Robb did not want to know the events to which Theon was referring to, not when context and the particular shade of red of Sansa’s blush told him enough. 

“How long have you been together?” She demanded. 

Theon smirked at her, “Since before you got your direwolves.”

Sansa huffed and left the room with a decided flounce, slamming the door behind her so the sound echoed through the room. 

“She’s going to make us pay for this.” Robb groaned.

Theon pulled him back to lie down of the bed, “Well let’s put the brief amount of time before Sansa puts her plan into action to good use.”

Sometimes Theon really did have the most excellent ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you liked this feel free to talk to me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
